Whiped: my chemical romance
by akwardlysocial9240
Summary: Gee is tired of waiting for his feelings to be noticed, so he takes things into his own hands.


He woke up in a deserted white room, his vision still hazy; he looked around the room, disorientated. His body felt weightless and yet his shoulders ached like hell. He swung slowly, wait swung, he looked up his hands were handcuffed above his head. 'How, how did I get here?' He wondered aloud.

'Do you really not remember Frankie? I'm hurt; I really thought I meant more to you than that.'

'Who's there?' he craned his neck trying to see over his shoulder to look at the person behind him, but the back was shrouded in shadow.

'Come on Frankie, you know who I am. Is it really that hard?' The sound of footsteps echoed behind him, a shadow appeared out of the darkness moving slowly into the light.

'Gee!' the shock that it was him was almost as the shock at what he was wearing. He was wearing a black leather corset, with the shortest leather shorts he had ever seen the whole ensemble was finished off with a pair of knee high leather boots.

'Wow!' That was the only thought that was going through his head.

'So you like it.' Gee's voice had a self-satisfied note in it, like he assumed he would love his outfit from the very beginning.

'I didn't say that, I just have never seen so much leather when it's not on a cow. But that's not the point why am I here Gee, and even more important than that why am I naked?'

'I'm just doing what you told me to do Frankie, yesterday when I came to for relationship advice and you said I should take initiative, well here I am taking initiative.

'But you were asking about a girl, and when I said that I couldn't even imagine it would mean that I would be handcuffed and naked, hanging from a ceiling in god knows where!' his voice rose until he was screaming at Gee.

He just smiled and began to walk slowly, like a predator, towards me.

'Whether you thought I was talking about you or not, the fact remains, Frankie that I was and whether you like it or not, 'he said his body now pressed against mine,' you will soon love this leather outfit.'

'Wh...' he cut of my words with his lips, gliding them forcefully against mine, my body flushed against his, the will completely sucked out of me by his lips. My body reacted instinctively, kissing him back, his tongue slide into my mouth. He tasted sweet, with just a hint of smoke mixed in. To my mortification, my body began to react to his. When he pulled away from me my breath came out in short, sharp pants and I felt as though I had a fever. No one had ever made me feel like this. This, this didn't even feel natural.

'What...what have you done to me?' I managed to gasp out between pants.

'Don't worry it's only a short term drug' he said, his back to me fetching something from the shadows I was now facing. I sighed with relief.

'But you don't have to worry; soon you'll be feeling good all on your own.' He finished, the relief I had felt vanished in an instant.

'Why are you doing this to me' I sobbed, 'I thought we were friends at school you always said you'd never let anyone hurt me.' Turning back to face me he spoke.

'I meant all that Frankie I really did, but I like you and, you never noticed me like that so I had no choice. I have to show you this way, show you that you feel the same way about me. But Frankie, there's something I forgot to tell you then.'

'What?' I asked. 'I forgot to say' he continued, 'that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, but me.' The wipe he had been holding, that I had failed to notice before, flicked out, licking across the skin of my stomach, leaving a trail of red welts in its wake.

'Ahhhhhhhhh!' I cried out, the pain against my burning flesh was something I had never experienced before. It hurt so much I wanted to cry, but at the same time a flash of pleasure flickered through my body. I slumped into the handcuffs. Tired just from one lick of his wipe, and I had the feeling he wouldn't stop at just one though. I looked up at him through watering eyes, he was smirking at me the wipe coiled in his hand, he was hard. I could see the bulge through the tight leather of his pants; he got hard seeing my pain, what kind of sick person was he? I opened my mouth to yell at him to stop and tell him how sick and twisted he really was, but another flash a pain caused a scream to rise where the words should have been.

'Oh no' Gee's sultry whisper seemed as loud as a shout, 'You my dear little Frankie are my toy, so you can't do anything unless I tell you to. Otherwise you get punished, and trust me Frankie you don't want to be punished!' I whimpered, scared because the man standing in front of me was not the man I thought I knew. He walked towards me, until he was pressed against me. He trailed his hands along my body, paying special attention to the two rows of welts; he stood on tiptoe and whispered.

'It feels good doesn't it Frankie? As much as you hate to admit it, this kind of stuff really turns you on. Look at how much you're leaking from just two licks, but you want more. Don't you Frankie.' His voice, which had been soft and gentle before, grew harsher as he said the last few words.

'I'm gonna give you so much more Frankie, so don't you worry.' He stepped back and I heard the crack of his whip on the floor, before it was back on my skin, leaving trails of red crisscrossing my white flesh, the pain ripped through my body with each touch, but at the same time the pleasure that came with each touch was growing. Soon my screams of pain began to morph into moans of pleasure, my body craving the whip whenever Gee stopped for even a second. My eyes soon closed as my mind became overwhelmed by my conflicting emotions. Sudden, excruciating, pain coursed through my body.

'AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' my scream echoed in my ears as my eyes shot open. The pain lessoned and I realised it was emanating from my ass as I felt a long, hard, object being withdrawn from it.

'Didn't I tell you that you were my toy Frankie, and that you had to do whatever I said?' Gee's voice was deceptively soft and gentle, but the way he held the rod, pressed against my opening, was hostile.

'Ye-s.' I managed to groan out as he pushed the rod through my opening, and the pain flared up again.

'And did I tell you to close your eyes Frankie?' his voice was still soft, but the anger was beginning to seep into it.

'NN-No.' The pain was almost overwhelming as his twisted the rod inside me.

'You disobeyed me Frankie, and remember what I said would happen if you disobeyed me?'

'No...please. Don't do anything, I didn't mean to I'm sorry!' I pleaded, the pain increasing with every twist.

'Uh-uh Frankie you have to be punished or you'll never learn from your mistakes.' He suddenly rammed the rod right up my ass, I screamed so hard my body arched, tears streamed down my cheeks as he twisted it round and round deep into my flesh. The pressure lessened slightly, and the turning stopped, but the rod was not withdrawn. I heard Gee's footsteps as he walked around to face me. He grabbed my face and pulled it down until I was looking directly into his eyes.

'Don't disobey me again Frankie' he said gently, his free hand wiping the tears from my face, 'I don't want to have to hurt you like that again. So please do exactly what I say. I want you to look at me whenever I'm with you like this; never look away from me Frankie.' He turned and picked up his whip again, my eyes followed his movements and lingered on his ass as he bent forward. The flash and crack of the whip against my skin started again and once again I was lost in the pain and pleasure being inflicted on my body. My eyes stayed fixed on Gee this time, watching his face change with emotion as flicked the wipe over my skin, his eyes practically glowing with desire as he listened to my moans of pain and pleasure.

I have no idea how long I hung there; the hours seemed to blend together as Gee tried paddles, chains and a whole assortment of other toys on me. When he finally let me down my body was so traumatised with pain and pleasure, that when he lowered me to the floor, I collapsed and was unable to move and inch. My whole body was covered in cuts, bruises and welts.

I lay still, the floor freezing against my burning body, until I felt a pair of warm hands lifting me up onto my knees. How was Gee suddenly there? Surely I would have heard him walking across the floor. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me against him. His bare skin pressed against mine, wait. Bare skin? Why did he take off his clothes? He shifted slightly and I felt his hardness press into my flesh.

'No Gee please don't, I'm so sore I can't handle anymore.' I pleaded

'But that's not fair is it Frankie? Judging by how many times you came you experienced tons of pleasure. Whereas I haven't had any.' As he spoke his hand reached down to where the tip of the rod still jutted from my flesh and grabbed it.

'No... please it hurts.' I moaned out as he began to pull it out of me.

'This will have stretched you nicely Frankie, don't worry this won't hurt that much and because this is your first time I'll be gentle with you.' It came free with a popped as my ring of muscles released it. Gee ran his ringers down my body until he reached my hips, he used one hand to hold me in place. While the other, judging by his groans, he used to stroke himself. He reached for my hips, spreading my cheeks

'ahha' my moan served to only to stop him for a second before he pulled me back onto his hips burring his member inside me. I screamed the pain even greater than when he had used the cat o' nine tails on me. He went all the way inside before he pulled out again, before slamming back into me. He kept on going hard and fast, I was so weak that only his strong arms holding me kept me from collapsing. His thrust began to even out a smooth rhythm began to develop, and I, despite the pain, began to respond. Almost without meaning to I began to lean into his thrusts, pushing me ass against his dick. Suddenly he hit something inside of me that had me screaming.

'Gerard!'

And coming all over my torso and the floor, I slumped into his arms as he continued to thrust into me, but it wasn't long before he came as well, filling me up completely.

'Ahhhh, Frankie' he moaned as he pulled out of me, 'You were so tight, I love you so much.' He seemed to sigh as he said this, and his words overwhelmed me. How long had he been holding in those words, hiding his feeling from me.

'I'm sorry Gee' I whispered ' I should have realised sooner how you felt about me, but I also shouldn't have been so afraid of how I felt about you.'

'Don't worry about it Frank, you're here with me now and I'm not gonna let you go anytime soon.'

'Do I still get to go to school though?'

'Don't worry Frankie, you only have to be tied up on Saturdays, the rest of the time we'll be like every other gay couple.'

Frank and Gerard sitting in front of the computer.

'Wow Frankie our fans actually think we do stuff like this?' Gerard asked leaning over the back of my chair.

'Yip 'I replied and this isn't even the most disturbing stuff.'

'Hey you know Frankie' He whispered into my ear, 'would it be bad if I told you that this kinda got me hard?'

'Nope. Unless you were planning on trying any of this stuff on me.'

'Well no, but you have to admit that it would make things more interesting.'

'hmmm, well the hand cuffs do sound cool, but if you try any of that other stuff on me...'

'Don't worry Frankie' He said laughing, 'I have no desire to do anything you wouldn't want me to, because when it comes to you Frankie I am totally whipped.'


End file.
